finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Lapman
Dennis Lapman is a main character in Final Destination 5 and is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. Dennis was the fourth survivor of the bridge collapse to die. Biography Dennis lived in New York, and is the boss of the local sales division at Presage Paper's local office, although he doesn't seem to care much for his employees. ''Final Destination 5'' Dennis is on his way to a corporate retreat with his employees, when Sam Lawton has a premonition that the bridge they're crossing will collapse, killing everyone on it. When Sam panics, Dennis leaves the bus to go check on him and sees the bridge collapse moments later, just as Sam predicted. After the accident, Dennis delivers a farewell speech at the memorial service for the victims. Agent Jim Block keeps in contact with Dennis to monitor any strange behavior from his employees. Peter later tries to warn Dennis that Death is still after them, but Dennis doesn't take this seriously. Dennis informs Block about the behavior of Peter which causes Block to watch him later. 'Death' When Nathan kills Roy Carson in a warehouse accident, Peter, Sam, and Molly arrive to see what happened. After Peter suggests that Nathan must have taken Roy's lifespan, Sam tries to figure out who is next on Death's list. Just as Dennis arrives to question Nathan about the incident, the vibrations from a machine cause a wrench to fall into a rapidly spinning belt sander, and it is hurled at Dennis's face, killing him instantly. Signs/Clues *Dennis says that it's usually the factory workers who get laid off. He died in the factory. *Also, he tries to solve/fix several issues by contacting Agent Block. He dies by the wrench that is meant to fix things. * Peter says that Dennis could be the next person to die, this was after Nathan was skipped so it was Dennis's turn. * The wrench flew very close to Nathan's head; any closer and it would have been Nathan killed by it. The fact that it killed Dennis instead lends credence to the theory pertaining to the nature of being skipped from Death's list. * If you look closely, the wrench was spinning towards Dennis' eyes. Before his death, you can see gears spinning. * There are two clues of some objects that angles across Dennis' eyes and forehead where the wrench penetrates his head later on just like the clue on Billy Hitchcock's death: ** A truck passes Dennis that the frame it is holding angles across his eyes and forehead, after Sam's premonition. ** During the memorial, the monument behind him is lined at his eyes. Appearances *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by David Koechner) Trivia * Dennis's death is rather similar to the demise of Billy Hitchcock. However, Billy is killed when he is decapitated from the jaw up from a piece of shrapnel while Dennis dies when the wrench penetrates his head. The next similarity with Billy is the fact that both were originally the fifth on the list of the death but the intervation and saving the previous person (Carter and Nathan) forced Death to move to them. * In an earlier script he was Dennis Caldera, Candice's father and owner of Caldera Food Company. This was all later changed. *He is the fourth survivor to die in the series overall. *He is the oldest survivor in the entire film series. *His vision death won the Primo Premonition award in Dead Meat's Final Destination 5 Killcount. Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Penetrated Category:Eye Death Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Victims of North Bay Bridge